


一些造句练习

by MakotoRabbit



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakotoRabbit/pseuds/MakotoRabbit
Summary: 无意义的沙雕段子，降智慎入
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, 堂本光一/堂本刚
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: 不做人





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 光的胸肌不能白练！好歹也要拿来给老婆爽爽……

背景：常规的h中最后K拔出然后射到老婆胸上

T：“你每次都这样蹭蹭！我又不是女人……”  
K：“有什么关系嘛，B cup比很多女人还要大呢，不玩不是浪费了吗。”  
T：“那你的也不小啊！给我试试？”  
K：“我拼命健身不是为了让你拿去做这种事的啊……”  
T（气鼓鼓）：“废话少说！你给不给我玩？”  
妻管严K：好吧TAT  
然后老婆跨到他的腰上愉快的把OO抵到他胸上摩擦起来。  
T：“不要绷那么紧啦又不是在举杠铃！搞得我一点乐趣都没有……”  
K：“……”（自觉放松）  
T：“service就要有service的精神啊！能不能自觉地挤一挤嘛……”  
K：好任性QAQ（但照做）  
因为K刚搞完一发现在还在CD读条中所以只有老婆一个人自娱自乐，本来以为老婆只是随便反击一下结果意外的很认真在前前后后这样那样。  
K：“呜哇你还真来劲……搞得我这里都全湿掉了哎……”  
T：“不要说……呼……呼……”（开始小声哼哼）  
以前一直觉得男人的胸部应该不怎么敏感，但软软的欧派跟老婆硬硬的OO滑溜溜的挤来撞去有种微妙的感觉……而且老婆的桃子屁屁还在自己腹部蹭来蹭去……  
K：“……“（║→╟）  
K：“你要是就这么射了，一会儿还能一起再来一次吗？”  
T：“不知道……别小看我啊……”  
T：“呼……呼……唔唔……嗯——！”  
K：“爽了？你搞得我很动摇啊……想要……”（摸桃子屁屁）  
T：“先让我稍微休息一下……一会儿再……”  
结果老婆就这么睡过去了。  
K：我就知道TAT……  
只能凄惨地看着老婆高潮后红通通的小圆脸自己打飞机这样。


	2. 延迟满足

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是因为看到墨鱼懂延迟满足的豆知识……簧的人看什么都簧. jpg

寿司店ing  
(*●△●)：“真不明白章鱼到底好吃在哪里啊让你这么入迷”  
(＝∀＝·)：“就是好吃嘛”  
(*●△●)：“一边喝酒一边吃这个根本就是老头子嘛……吃太多当心变成章鱼哦”  
(＝∀＝·)：“那也没什么可怕的，话说章鱼的智商其实超级高哦～还懂得延迟满足，如果把章鱼放到两个透明的隔间前面，一个隔间是门立刻就会打开的虾片，另一个隔间是门过一会才会打开的活虾，只要章鱼忍不住把虾片吃掉，人就会把活虾拿走，只有章鱼能等待balabalabala……”  
(*●△●)os：……又来了  
(*●△●)：“这种事情谁要听啦😡打住”

晚上床上ing  
K（猛力输出）  
T（颤抖）：“嗯嗯……唔……呼……不行了……”  
K（暂停）  
T：“欸？？”  
K（再次启动）  
结果每当老婆快要高潮的时候就停一会儿再继续，还按着老婆的手不让他自己来。  
T（憋得上面下面都红通通）：“你这混蛋……放开我……”  
K：“剛君还记得我白天说过什么吧？”  
T（大脑已经成了浆糊一心只想射）：“什么鬼……”  
K：“刻意拉长高潮前的时间就是延迟满足哦😌”  
一边说着一边前后夹击让老婆释放了。  
T：“啊啊啊——这种时候你还想这个！”  
K：“但是超级爽的吧，你看你的腿还在抖哎～只有人这种高级动物才懂得延长做爱时间 ，这也是最高级的延迟满足😎“

到此为止了，后面剧情基本就是作死的人怎么给老婆赔礼道歉


End file.
